Unexpected Love?
by hbm1396
Summary: **This is a Brittana story.** Santana is only in Lima for her last year of high and she didn't expect staying there for a long time but when a girl named Brittany come into her life she doesn't know anymore if she want to go back in New York.
1. New York to Lima

"Go to hell Santana" Dani shouted

"What did you just say to me?" Santana said slowly taking a step toward Dani.

"I'm sorry..I didn't thing about what I said... just forget it okay?"

"NO!"

"Wh..what!?"

"I said no! I'm done with you Dani"

"What do you mean..." Dani said with a little voice.

"I mean we're done, I'm sorry but it just doesn't work anymore... I'm sorry"

Santana walked toward Dani and she gave her a tight hug and a small kiss on the cheek before walking out of their apartment in New York.

Santana walked in the dark streets of Brooklyn thinking about what just happened. She met Dani about 2 years ago and they were best friends but it's only when Dani finally admited her fellings about Santana that they started going out.

Santan was a 18 year old latina with long dark brown hair and choclate brown eyes. She lived in Ohio since she was born but she decided to go to New York becuase she was tired of school and everything.

After walking for about an hour and a half she had made her decision. She was going to return to Lima Ohio, where she used to live, to finish her last year of high school.

Santana was back in Lima for 2 weeks now and she was really bored. She used to have friends when she lived here but she didn't remember their names so she was stuck in her room waiting for the summer to end.

"Come on Santana you need to do something with your life you can't just lie in your bed for the rest of the summer!" Her mother shouted from the kitchen.

"But I have no friends here.." Santana answerd back.

"Well go to the park maybe you'll meet someone you know."

"Okay, okay I'll go."

Santana wqalked in the park looking at all the people running and shouting everywhere.

"Omg why do they have to be so annoying and loud.." she mumbled.

She finally found a bench that was under a tree so there was no sun in her eyes. She continued looking around when she saw a beautiful blond girl playing with a small boy. Santana has never seen a woman that beautiful before; her hair was like gold, and not to mention those baby blue eyes.

"Calm down Santana, you can't fall in love with the first girl you see.." she said to herself.

But Santana couldn't stop staring at her, she was so ... perfect!

"Hey miss!" An old man shouted.

"What?" Santana answerd turning her head to see who was talking to her.

"Can you help me find my bag.." I seem to have lost it. he answerd back.

"Oh sure..here it is!" She said smiling and gave the bag to the old man.

"Thank you so much sweetheart!"

"You're welcome sir.."

When the man finally went away Santana turned her head back to stare at the blond girl again but she wasn't there anymore. Santana looked at the time; and it was almost 6PM so she decided to go back home. On her was out the park she couldn't stop thinking about that girl and wonder how old she was.. when she finally got home her mom asked her where she was all that time.

"You mean to tell me you was at the park for 4 hours?" Her mom said.

"Yeah, whats the problem?" Santana asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy that you finally got out of that room of your's." Her mom said happily.

Santana still couldn't get the blonds face out of her mind.

"This is going to be a long night.." Santana mumbled..


	2. Bestfriends?

**Chapter 2.**

 **Thank you to the people who reviewed this story!  
RG521, Lileyfan1415, and Jaminica.**

 **I made this chapter a bit longer than the last. Hope you like and don't forget to review!**

Thank god summer is over! I can't stay one more day in that room or I'll die!  
"Santana! "SANTANA! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" Her mom shouted.  
"I'm coming!"  
"What should I wear for the first day of school... Oh shoot...Mom's right I'm gonna be late!" Santana said to herself.  
It was finally the first day of school and Santana was kind of nervous about it. She didn't even know why, when she lived here she was the bitch of the school and proud of it! But now they weren't children anymore they were almost adults so being bitchy wasn't an option anymore.  
When she finally got to school they were people everywhere shouting and throwing things at each other.  
"This year if going to be just great.." Santana mumbled to herself.  
 ***First Period***  
"Hi class! Today we have a new student, her name is Santana Lopez, she's from New York and she's here to finish her senior year out." The teacher said to the class.  
"Hi everybody.." Santana said looking at her feet.  
"Well, you can sit next to Brittany since Sugar left the school and she doesn't have a partner."  
Santana looked at where the teacher was pointing; there was the girl she saw at the park during the summer! Oh no..I can't sit next to her..I'm gonna be too shy...  
"Hmm Santana!? Are you going to stand here for the rest of the period?"  
"Oh..oh..sorry...no..I'll just sit here" Santana said taking the place next to the beautiful blonde.  
"Heyy! I'm Brittany.. but you already knew that! And your name is Santana...I really like that name! Can I call you San?" Brittany said really fast because she was excited having someone sit next to her.  
"Hmm hi! Yeah if you want...you're the first person calling me that since.." Great now I have Dani in my head. Thank you beautiful blonde.  
"So your from New York? I've never been there.. my family doesn't get to travel much cause my mom is ill.." Brittany says with a frown.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you will get to see it one day Brittany."  
"Can I ask you something San?" Brittany says.  
"Always Brittany."  
"Can I be your bestfriend? I've only ever had one bestfriend, that was until he died.." Brittany says with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.  
" What happened to him Brittany, that is if you don't mind me asking.."  
"I tried to give him a bath in the toilet and well, he kinda couldn't swim at the time.. Sometimes Mr. Tubbs haunts me in my sleep too, and believe me I get scared.." Brittany says finally letting the tears spill out.  
"Awh.. come here Brittany.." Santana pulls Brittany in a hug and gently rubs small circles on her back thinking it was one of the things her mom did when she was upset.  
"I just miss him so much San. He was my only friend.. nobody likes me. I'm just the dumb blonde who is dumb. I'll never have nobody I'm just so stup-" Brittany says before she is cut of by a very shocked Santana.  
"Brittany don't you dare call yourself stupid. I just met you and you are pretty awesome to me. Plus look at the bright side, you got yourself a new bestfriend. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Plus I can swim, but I wonts swim in no toilet." Santana said.  
"So your my friend! If your my new friend, prove it." Brittany said challenging the Latina.  
"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! My name is Santana Marie Lopez and this is my new best friend Brittany, so if any, and I mean any mess with her. I will fucks you up. Gots me bitches?  
Everybody is nodding their heads, except the teacher who looks furious and is .. damn he has a butt for a chin. I feel sorry for that babies butt he robbed.  
"Santana you can't do that in this school, and it will not be tolerated! Go see Mr. Figgins young lady." The teacher said to Santana.  
"I don't know where that is ButtChin." Santana said with a smirk.  
"I'll totes show her Mr. Shue" Brittany said.  
"Alight go, get out now."  
 ***Second Period***  
"Hey San?" Brittany said with a confused look on her face.  
"Yea Brittany?"  
"What's a ButtChin?" Brittany said.  
"Don't worry about it Brittany.." Santana said with a chuckle.  
They talked during the rest of the period and also during the rest of the school day because they had the same schedul. Before leave school Brittany ran after Santana and she gave her a really big hug and a little kiss on the cheek. Santana blushed and smiled at Brittany.  
"Thanks for showing my around, It was really nice of you to do so!" Santana said still looking at Brittany.  
"Well no problem! That's what bestfriends do for each other!" Brittany answered.  
"Bestfriends?!" I guess this girl was really serious about being bestfriends. Santana thought to herself.  
"Yeah! We're bestfriends now, right? Or do you not want to be friends?" Brittany said looking at her feet.  
"Brittany look at me please" Santana said so calmly.  
*Brittany looks up into those brown eyes.*  
"We are bestfriends. I told that to the class remember? I want to be friends. I've wanted to get to know you more since the park. I know you saw me.." Santana said nervously.  
"Of course I saw you, can't forget a nice pair of brown eyes and the cute owner of them now can we?" Brittany said smirking.  
"Cute? I don't do cute, I aim for hot." Santana said.  
"Well I think your that too. We should hangout sometime, if you want"  
"Yeah I'd like that."  
After they exchange number Santana jumped in her car and drove home. She immediately took a shower and went to bed thinking about Brittany and hoping of dreaming about her.  
Santana is almost asleep when her phone starts ringing.  
"Hello?" Santana said with a sleepy voice.  
"Can Santana speak?" The cheerful voice said.  
"This is she. Who's calling my phone this late?"  
"Oh.. it's uhh it's Brittany. I should go, I just wanted to check and see if you really gave my your number cause people give me fake ones.. Sorry, I'll uhh bye." Brittany said real quickly before Santana had time to stop her.  
"Brittany I know you didn't hang up, I can hear your breathing silly goose." Santana said with a chuckle.  
"Sorry, i got scared and couldn't hang up.."  
"What's wrong?"  
"We can talk about it tomorrow at school, I need to get some things off my chest."  
"Your scaring me Brittany, what's wrong?" Santana said worriedly.  
"I went to the Dr about a month ago, and they said that I might have what my mom has.. so lets just talk about it tomorrow and I will tell you everything... please?" Brittany said.  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow.. bestfriend." Santana said  
"Goodnight San.."  
"Night Brittany."  
_

 **Sorry, find out what's wrong with Brittany and her mom on the next chapter. I will also be posting spoilers under this after every chapter. But as usual. Let me know how I did, and review!**

 **Next Time; Confessions, Lies, and much more confessions to come. We also get to meet Mrs. Pierce, and Mama Lopez get's involved for some heated things..**


End file.
